worldtourfandomcom-20200214-history
NYC, You Guys!
NYC, You Guys! is the fifth song of Total Drama World Tour. It is sung by the thirteen remaining competitors in Broadway, Baby! The song was not sung until after the episode's challenge had already been completed, and was instead sung while the competitors were sightseeing. Lyrics Aidan: Daniel's such a lucky dude! I don't mean to brood, I just wish I could live here as well! Just look at this bangin' place! Xavier: Should've brought my mace, And a gas mask to block out the smell... I feel like I'm in Hell! Emma: Daniel, Honey, oh my Lord! How's the room and board? Find the price out, and tell it to me! Jamie: There's Times Square and old Broadway! I wish I could stay! I keep praying that someday I'll be Aidan, Emma, and Jamie: Living here, in NYC! NYC! NYC, you guys! The place where art and creation thrive! If there was ever a perfect city, this one wins the prize! NYC, you guys! Zane, Shaylie, and Aria: NYC, give us all you've got! The stars, the bums: let us take the lot! Here in the Big Apple, this is where we want to live our lives! NYC, you guys! NYC! '' '''Viktoriya': Dear God, whose idea was this? This place smells like piss. Xavier: And democratic campaigning, to boot! Vicktoriya: It's noisy, and full of drama. Xavier: Sounds just like Obama. Vicktoriya: (Spoken) This is one place I never will miss. Xavier: (Spoken) Ditto! Vicktoriya and Xavier: So get us out of here, Chris! All (Except for Daniel, Vicktoriya, and Xavier): NYC! NYC, you guys! God, I wish I had Daniel's life! Daniel: (Spoken) Um... All (Except for Daniel, Vicktoriya, and Xavier): If there ever was a perfect city, this one win-'' '''Daniel': But... All (Except for Daniel, Vicktoriya, and Xavier): NYC! Daniel: (Spoken) Guys, I'm serious! (AS THE OTHERS SING, DANIEL BEGINS TO WALK AWAY. EMMA NOTICES.) Walter: New York and I were meant to be! Not once has it disappointed me! '' '''Emma': (Spoken) Uh, guys? Holly: This place could be better than Hogwarts! Jamie: That's a filthy lie! Guys: N-Y-C! All (Except for Daniel, Vicktoriya, Xavier, and Emma): Daniel's a lucky boy, Living in NYC. Life must be filled with joy! Don't see how it couldn't be. Bryant to Central Park, Dear Lady Liberty, The Museum of Art, And more than the eye can see. Girls: Wide as the Brooklyn Bridge, Tall as the Empire State, I'd even settle for Ridge! Oh god, you guys, I cannot wait! '' '''All (Except for Daniel, Vicktoriya, Xavier, Emma, and Aria)': NYC! NYC, yo-'' '''Aria': (Spoken) Uh, guys... Where's Daniel? All (Except for Aria and Emma): What? (EMMA GOES TO TELL THEM ABOUT DANIEL WALKING OFF, BUT IS CUT OFF AS A TAXI CAB DRIVES BY, SPLASHING THROUGH A PUDDLE, SPRAYING WATER IN EMMA'S FACE. HER HAIR FALLS INTO THE SAME CURTAIN AS BEFORE.) Emma: Mmph! Aria'': (Spoken) Emma, where is Daniel? '''Emma: Mmph! Aria: (Spoken) He headed back to Manhattan? Emma: Mmph! Aria: (Spoken) He wants to go home? Emma'': Mmph! '''Aria: (Spoken) He's trapped in the Manhattan Mill?! Emma: MMPH! Aria: (Spoken) Oh! Sorry! He's trapped in the Manhattan MALL! All (Except for Emma): Ohmigod, guys, emergency! Aria: (Spoken) Don't take a taxi! Emma: (Spoken) Hey, wait for me! Trivia *This is the fifth song of the season. *This song is a parody of "Omigod, You Guys!" from Legally Blonde: the Musical. *Though the song runs for 5:40, the lyrics featured in the Broadway, Baby! chapter end at the 2:40 mark. This was due to a rush to complete the chapter and post it as quickly as possible. *The "Bryant" referenced in the song is Bryant Park, a park located in Manhattan. *The Museum of Art referenced in the song is the Metropolitan Museum of Art. The full name was not used in order to keep with the rhythm of the song. *The line in which the contestants state "I'd even settle for Ridge" is a reference to the city of Ridge, New York, which is located just over an hour away from New York City. *Emma's part in the song is meant to emulate the parts "sung" by Bruiser, Elle's Chihuahua. Because Bruiser's parts are barked, rather than spoken, ferguson97 and Jamie am I made the decision to have Emma's hair get wet, thereby making her lines incomprehensible without translation. *Contrary to the song's lyrics, there is no gym located in the Manhattan Mall. *This is ferguson97's favorite song; and the episode that it was for is his favorite episode, as well. (In this version, not canon) Videos Category:Songs